


En Garde

by NinjaSand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fencing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Feelings, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Language, Multichaptered, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Sort of a Love Triangle, Sports, Yaoi, alot of cursing, angsty, but also fluffy, but not really, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSand/pseuds/NinjaSand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fencing is his life, his everything; but what happens when some new kid snatches it away? What was once his way of relieving stress now becomes part of the problem! To make matters worse, this new guy is a hottie!</p><p> </p><p>Alternate Summary: Ike's most valued dream to become the head of the fencing club has never been so close to reach! Not in a million years would he have guessed that a guy from a weird place could achieve what he's been working towards his whole life, in a matter of days. Now, with a new enemy this year, school is going to suck - or is it..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre written fic which means yay! but ill be fixing some future chapters and probably re writing them so not yay! also, unlike my first multichaptered story, Princely Passion, this fic wasnt written on a whim and will actually have a valid but sort of cliche plot, I hope thats okay.
> 
> I think this was way too short to call it a chapter so I'm gonna call this a prologue. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed but I'll definitely continue this because over time I've realized how much potential of angst this ship can have so I'll be bringing that in oh and Ike, as ironic as it is, is going to be slightly homophobic but not too much so i would say the homophobic slurs are going to be less than mildly rated. anyway happy holidays!

''Alllright, Ike! You ready!?'', A redhead nudged at his childhood friend a bit to frantically to say that only minutes ago, the redhead himself bragged about how he was going to stay ''chill'' for the rest of the evening. Ah, the anxiety, the thrill, the tense but passionate energy was all building up in this poor guy, his eagerness could hardly be tamed. But everyone knew why, and if not, surely his pal Ike knew. In fact, he knew all too well the reasons behind his friends giddy behavior. One could argue that Ike was feeling even more apprehensive, though he was slightly better at hiding it. Only _slightly_. 

His knees bounced up and down, crunched together as if he had to pee. Anxiety filled his veins as he bit into his already thin nails on his fingers, the other hand tossing, twirling, banging his pencil on the desk - the sound of it coming out as dreaded music to everyone's ears, except, of course, to his own. His own ears, who didn't even hear the noise, nor his friends voice, nor anything. His mind was muddled but crazed in a way. It was surrounded by flowing thoughts of ' _What if I don't make team captain?_ ' and ' _What if I do?_ '' 

But just like Ike knew, Roy knew as well. He knew that exactly at 2:20 PM when the bells would signal the end of school, everyone else would be going home, and he and his friend would be hurling their nervous butts to the school gym. As Ike would say it, his fate depended on what name would be under the subtitle: ''CAPTAIN' on a paper that would reveal the participants of the fencing team. All he could do was wait, and pray if anyone was listening, that his name was under that seven letter word. 

''Ike! Dude let's go, that's the bell!'' His friend said, practically accentuating every word with a tug on Ike's arm. ''R-right.'', the nervous wreck shuffled his way out of the classroom, his legs too wobbly to push through the crowd just like he normally would. It's a good thing Roy _did_ have his arm, otherwise, Ike may have been on the floor due to his shaky knees giving out. ''Man, you act like you already know the results, won't it be any good if you just make the team?'', he chimed in, knowing damn well the answer to that question. Ike knew he would make the team, he was way too good not too! The minute he didn't make it was the second he'd be fencing the person who didn't put him in - without that person wearing any gear. Fortunately, Ike wasn't that violent and didn't have that to worry about either. After all, he had been practicing the sport ever since his mom left, which was before he could even understand what that meant. But he did know to hold the stance of a fencer and that's all it took for him to win competition after competition. Only once losing to some petite little girl when he was 10, but he blamed that lose on just a bad day. 

''J-just be quiet Roy. Look, there's t-the gym.''

''Okay, Great!'' the shorter one took off, like he was running towards a pot of gold.''H-hey wait up.'', Ike watched and even envied a bit how Roy could seem so carefree while himself was a stuttering mess. But that was Roy, the carefree spirit who was only hoping to make it on the team. Ike looked on, and wished he could make out Roy's expression as he eyed the paper taped to the gym door. That 2:00 pm sun beam was brighter than it should have been, almost purposely blocking the ever so curious vision of Ike. Before approaching his friend he mustered up enough courage to mumble, ''C'mon what's it say?'' a bit too unwilling to look up for himself, not entirely trusting his eyes. ''Uh..well.''

His friends hesitation didn't do anything to help Ike's current state. Was it true? Was he actually not good enough after all? Has another year gone by, without him showing his genuine potential to be a leader? Is this even fair? He knew that if he had gotten team captain, the redhead would have been more excited than himself - if that were possible. But just like before, he knew. 

''Well... we're both on the team.. my only question is: who is Marth Lowell?'', Roy said in a tone of confusion when the taller would have probably said it in a much more angered tone. Oh how Ike just wanted to yell out in animosity and frustration! Luckily, the chance presented itself soon after the shorter asked his question. ''I don't give a damn who's Marth Lo _whale,_ I just wanna know if this is some kind of fucking mistake.'' Ike hissed. ''Bro, chill, it probably is just a misprint or something and we can talk to Mr. Snake about it today, okay?'' Despite the effort to calm his short-tempered friend down, Roy knew it was in vain. When Ike was pissed, he was _pissed!_ And it was times like this when he would pick up the Foil blade and start fencing at whatever unlucky object that was nearby. But that option was out of the question because he had left his gear at his home. There was usually no practice on the first day of school, just the final roaster. Or as Ike would describe it, just disappointment. [  
](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foil_\(fencing\))

''Just forget it Roy, Mr. Snake doesn't make mistakes like that. I'm going home.'' ''Wait! Don't. We can still do what we planned after school, remember that meat store we were supposed to check out!?Ya knoww, the one with the catchy ring tone!? The one called Mr. Meaty?'' 

''Stop Roy, I don't car-''

''Ike! Just the one I was looking for!'' A heavily masculine voice rang out as the gym door swung open with a force that could only be described as - ''Mr.Snake! Y-you were looking for me?'' 

''Yup I was, and you too Roy!'' 

''Sure, sir, what do you need?'' the shorter spoke up, visibly and audibly nervous as to what the intimidating man had to say.

The odd man noticed but only dismissed it with a small laugh, he was aware of how tall and scary he looked compared to the naturally smaller guys this year. ''I just wanted to introduce you two to the new transfer student and also team captain of this years fencing team.'' The word 'captain repeated over and over in Ike's head but there was little time to dwell on it. 

Mr. Snake stepped aside after realizing his huge but broad body was blocking any visible view of this new kid. Once revealed, the two juniors couldn't believe their eyes. 

The boy looked too young to be in high school but at the same time, he had a mature and equally petite body structure. He was maybe a head taller than Roy but at least nipple height to Ike. His blue locks dazzled and shimmered in the dancing beam and his pupils that matched the color of the ocean eyed the two boys in front of him with a hint of interest, but also showed some impression of suspicion. Ike couldn't explain this boy, nor could Roy. He had a look of his own that glimmered in his own way as well. As the corners of Marth's lips were curving upward into a polite but modest smile, Ike found that his previous anger, only for a second, was completely gone. Just the sight of someone who seemed so celestial could erase any trace of anger, if only for a moment, and just how a symphony could leave tremors down your back, this boy left chills. 

Then, as anyone would first assume that a foreigner would have trouble with English, this young man spoke, not before clearing his throat though.  

''Hello. I think I remember seeing you from the summer try outs..? You're great with the Foil!'' Marth said cheerily purposely hiding his Japanese accent, quite well, as he turned to Ike and nodded to the other boy. Ike, realizing he had seconds to respond, recalled how he had just felt about losing to a new kid! Matter of fact, how was this guy supposed to lead them anyway, nonetheless gain the respect of the teammates so quickly? He's new for fucks sake, to anyone he's fresh meat! Finally prying his eyes from the beauty that was Marth, he scoffed. ''Yeah well, I don't exactly remember seeing _you_.'' He would've remembered if he had. 

Being surprisingly aware of the tenseness that was building up, Roy started, ''Oh! I'm Roy, and he's Ike. We're both pretty impressed this is your first year here and you're already captain! You like have to have some weird type of talent to be this good. Me, I just kind of tried out because my buddy Ike was doing it but- oh speaking of Ike, he's been like trying out for 3 years and he _still_ hasn't made captain so that's good tha-''

''ROY! Shu-'' ''Hahaha, well aren't these two just a comical pair.'' Mr.Snake finally pointed out, not wanting for anything to escalate and certainly not wanting to present a bad impression to the new foreigner here, who already had a visibly confused look with his head tilted ever so slightly. ''You boys should get going, what is it, like 3:00 o'clock already? Why not walk Marth home, or show him around the neighborhood. He is your captain after all! Get to know him.'' 

 _'That's exactly why I don't want to show him around!'_ Ike thought, and for a moment, he was very well tempted to say it as Mr. Snake, the guidance counselor, waved his goodbye's and left. 

With that, the boys faced each other and the taller didn't waist anytime to shoot daggers at the newcomer, who in response, shrunk back - not aware that Ike was truly just a softie inside. 

''You know..'' Marth started hesitantly nevertheless smiling shyly, ''I can walk my self after all.'' ''You don't have to do that! Actually, Ike and I were gonna head to this meat shop a few blocks away, wanna check it out?'' Without giving the poor boy a chance to respond, Roy reached for his hand and tugged on it leading the way. ''T-that's very nice but I shouldn't intrude!''

''It's fine, it's fine. Ike, you don't care right?'' 

''Like I said before, I'm going home.'' 

''Awe c'mon, we've been looking forward to this forever, don't bail now.'' the redheaded pleaded, letting go of Marth and wailing his arms around to empathize the importance of going to this meat shop. 

As Ike shuffled his hands into his pocket ready to leave the scene and as his friend begged and followed him closely, Marth came to a conclusion that wasn't all that hard to figure out, in fact, it was obvious. 

With the courage of a prince , the small bluenette spoke, loudly, but in a neutral tone, using a voice that was similar to a scolding mothers.

''Excuse me, Ike, if your acting this way because of my place as captain then....then you really need an ego check!'' 

Suddenly all eyes were on him, be it a pair of 2. Pleased with the attention, he spoke again, more confident in what he was going to say. 

''We both tried out and we both did our best! And I got the position fairly, just how anyone else would've. Now if that isn't the issue, then I'm sorry for assuming...But you should fix your attitude and...'' Fuck, he was running out of things to say...don't blow it Marth, just sum it up. ''...and you should go to this meat place with your friend....Goodbye!'' And with that, he turned on his heel, leaving the others confused on how to respond. 

With the foreigner out of sight, the pair walked out of the school. To be frank, neither of them said anything for a while - they didn't know what to say. Ike had no idea if he should've been angry or should've been laughing and Roy had no clue if Marth were serious or not...could he really take him seriously anyway? But as they passed by the Mr. Meaty shop, Roy finally broke the silence. 

''...You wanna just do that tomorrow?''

''Yeah.'' Ike said, thankful that Roy sensed the mood and only wanted a little silence for now. 

''.....He was pretty hot wasn't he?'' The bold redheaded mumbled honestly. And as much as Ike wished he could hide his light blush, he just couldn't. 

''Yeah..'' That was as much as Ike was willingly to admit. He may have missed out on his dream this year, got told off by a foreigner, and lost to a girl years ago, but that didn't mean that he'd throw away his dignity. He was anything but a homosexual and was hoping he'd never run into one, or god forbid, become one. But all in all, you'd have to be some type of weird person to not agree the Marth was angelic, straight or not. 

 

* * *

 

 

''Hey son, how was your day? Did you get team captain of the fencing team?''

''..No.''

''Aw! Not again? It's fine, I'll take you out to eat, it'll make your day better.''

''It's fine dad...my day wasn't all that bad.''

''Huh? But you didn't...''

''But I did meet someone new after all. I'm not really sure how my day went...''

 

 


	2. Chapter One: How It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marths a new foreigner so likewise, he needs navigational help. Ike isn't keen on helping him or working with him. But is the reason really so small?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres swearing in here.

When there's a slight breeze in the air, the sky a cloudless blue, and leaves changing to shades of brown, yellow, and red - it's pretty common to assume that the day is going to be an incredibly nice one. In fact, it could be a day many have been patiently waiting for; a perfect time to start a new beginning. And for some, it is just that. The light wind calls for some music and the clear sky shows hope for a better future. The autumn leaves represent how dynamic people can be and that change always has the potential to be something to look forward to. The fall season was one of Marth's favorites', and what better place to spend it if not in Japan. It was cool, and had chills that weren't as dangerous as Winters'. The best part about Autumn's chills though, was the fact that they could be simply solved with a light hoodie, a blaze of fire, or even steaming hot coco. 

But now, instead of a warm cup of coco clenched in his palms, were papers. Cold, spineless papers. Instead of humming to the crackle sound of firewood, he was trying to tune out the snicker and yells and laughter that brought rumors and misunderstandings into high school. Something he could live without. A perfectly woven hoodie was replaced with a sweater over a school button down uniform. He had worn uniforms before, but never button down. 

Japan was a plane ticket away along with some money, neither him nor his parents had - it was pointless to daydream about it now. All Marth wanted to do was to get the second day of school over with since the first wasn't promising much anyway. The paper he held was his class schedule, something he should have got on orientation day so that he could study it. But to put it plainly, nothing of America was ever that really organized so how could he expect the school to be. 

The new kid sighed and mumbled to himself as he read what was on the paper, ''Biology 8:30 AM at 1F R218...? What does that even mean?'', He clenched his jaw, not understanding anything but the subject and time. And as the crowd among him started to dissipate into their designated classes, the poor guy began to panic. He wasn't the type to skip class or be late for it and his parents weren't the type to accept that kind of rebellion regardless of any valid excuse. 

With that in mind, Marth commenced to aimlessly walking around in what seemed like to him, circles. Not long after, anxiety built up in his legs causing him to pick up a faster pace that soon transformed into a jog. The sound of the bell ringing loudly around the school only increased his speed into what is known as a run. Classroom doors closing one by one did little to help and at this point, nothing could stop him. Unless that 'nothing' was a tall blue haired junior, who upon further notice, didn't seem too pleased having been bumped into. ''Hey! You should watch where you're running - Wait...are you..?'' 

''Oh! It's you..Ike, isn't it?'' Marth said a bit surprised at his luck. Now he can ask this guy for directions. Great! 

''Yeah...'' Ike said slowly. His winning scowl giving it's second appearance to the new fencing captain. While the guy had been polite, it certainly didn't make Ike less upset and disappointed. Wanting more than anything to avoid Marth while he could, he started to walk away slowly, hoping the other wouldn't notice his retreat. 

But Marth wasn't as stupid as Ike would have hoped. ''Ike..uhm. Before you go, I really need help reading this schedule.'' ''Why don't you ask a teacher or something?'' ''I will, I will, as soon as I get to my first class.'' By now, the taller one had his back completely facing Marth as he hurried along. He had no intent on helping someone who stole his place as captain, and he had also made it up in his mind that even holding a conversation with him was out of the question. This guy was Marth Lowell, new student and captain of the fencing team. He could figure it out for himself. 

''Excuse me Ike, what did I say yesterday!? If you're still being sour about this fencing thing then you have to grow up already! I'm not giving up my spot just to appease a whiny stranger. Do you understand me?'' Funny how all Marth needed to do was stand his ground for Ike to give him his full attention. 

''Look, you're not my mom..'' he said as he started to approach Marth in a rather hostile way ''...We may be on the same team, but that doesn't make us friends.'' He snatched the sheet of paper out of the shorter's hand, read it, and continued. ''You have the same first hour as me, so I'll lead the way, but from now on, just keep your face, out of my face. Do  _you_  understand?'' Without giving the fencing captain a chance to respond, Ike shoved the schedule into Marth's chest, turned on his heel, and purposefully walked at a faster pace. 

Oh how the new kid was just steaming hot, ready to let this jealous guy have it. But seeing how Ike really was his only hope to getting to class on time, he kept his sass to himself. If he hadn't needed Ike as a navigator, who knows what unkind words he would've barked at this hormonal teen.

The pair, being the last two to enter the classroom hurried into class. Marth choose a random seat to sit in, which just so happened to be a desk close to the window. He thanked the skies for being lucky enough to have this seat for the rest of the year, for the weather outside was a welcomed distraction when class became challenging. He briefly noticed how Ike sat farthest from him and whispered to himself, ''What a great way to start the school year. Friends 0 enemies 1. Perfect.''. 

After a brief amount of time, the teacher walked in, slamming the door a bit to enthusiastically. It was still 8 something in the morning, and not everyone was fully awake - well, now they were. ''Good Morningg class!!! Hope everyone had a good rest last night! As you all know I'm Mr. Falco, you're biology and health teacher for another year, how awesome is that!?'' Though the question was rhetorical, some rebel had enough guts to say 'pretty awesome' in a very sarcastic tone. Lucky for him, the class responded with a small giggle instead of a dead silence, causing the tall, muscularly goofy teacher to settle down the noise. ''Well, someones awake! Good to know! What is also good to know is that we have a new student this year! Would you care to introduce yourself, uhm.. newbie?'' 

 _Great_ , Marth thought. He was going to have to introduce himself to the class, and apparently, to the teacher as well. But he was trained, civil, and exact. Just like his fencing technique, he was punctual and initiated each move with precision and heart. Therefore, his impression to the class shouldn't be anything less. Without further ado he stood, and cleared his throat, pronouncing every word as if he was a native of the language, ''Hello. I am Marth Lowell and it is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can have a great year together. Thank you!'' He nodded and finally took his place in his seat again. Soon after, Mr. Falco gave a rather warm welcome to the school and country. Which made Marth rather proud of himself. Now the teacher sounded like he was about to give major important instructions so he listened closely, while also ignoring a sudden pair of eyes on him. 

''OK! I'm sure all of you have gone over the main first things in our curriculum as far as not doing drugs and cyber-bullying goes on the first day, so lets start off with an assignment that'll be to some use to you!'' The class groaned in response. ''You all will be given a list of flowers to identify and label and provide a visual of, whether you choose to sketch or capture a photo of it, it's all the same to me! You'll have 8 flowers to identify and you'll be in pairs that I've already assigned!'' The class groaned even louder, as Mr. Falco proceeded to pass out the list while simultaneously calling out the assigned groups of 2.  ''...Ness and Lucas...Peach and Daisy...Ike and Marth.'' and then it seemed like time stopped. ''Y-You're joking right?'' Ike stood up, but the teacher only shook his head. ''Helpful reminder: You and your partner will be given a sheet grading each others participation, which counts as a big part of your grade. But I'm not a fool of a teacher! I'm also handing out 'Get-To-Know-Me' sheets, helping you to get to know your partner! They are just a few questions but they aren't counted, it's only for a bonus! See, this will be easy!'' 

Ike growled and slumped back down, there had to be another way he could get out of being paired with the same guy he was trying to avoid. ''Oh,'' Mr. Falco started as he finished handing out the last sheet of paper, ''I don't discriminate against fencing members, or any other physical activity for that matter, so if you don't do good on this, you'll most likely be sitting the bench.'' He whispered to Ike, before turning back to the class. ''Don't be shy, go meet your partners and try doing that easy bonus!'' 

Marth had already started to approach Ike and proceed to grab a chair from a vacant desk nearby. The taller just wished, this class could be over already now, he didn't want to be near Marth or even in the same class with him. But deep down, Ike knew that he had to let it go some time, he couldn't hang on to this forever, even though being captain was the only thing he ever looked forward too. He sighed, and started to say something mature but unknowingly, Marth interrupted, ''I know.. I'm just as thrilled as you are about this so let's just get the bonus out of the way and I'll just ask the first three questions and you can answer them, okay?'' ''Fine..after all our grades are at stake.'' Marth smiled, happy that Ike seemed to understand, ''Yeah! Okay so, what is your favorite color....do you have any siblings and do you have any pets..?'' ''I've got a sister and a cat and my favorite color is blue.'' ''Awe, I've always wanted a cat but pets aren't allowed in our house, but I do have an older sister...and my favorite color is also blue.'' The shorter couldn't help but smile brightly, finally finding something in common with Ike other than fencing - who know's? they might actually get along after this. ''Whatever.'' Ike had replied back. Maybe they wouldn't get along. Regardless, all Marth wanted to do is get on the others good side, and retorting back to comment wouldn't have helped, so he chose to ignore it. ''Okay...these are the last two questions: Do you have any family members outside of the country and if so, who and where? Also, Have you ever won anything, and if so, then what?'' 

Ike sat up, more intrigued about the last two questions then the first three, which seemed a bit elementary. ''I don't have any family outside of the country..but I have won countless and countless fencing matches, and not to mention a couple of championships as well. Of course they're all pretty easy, since I've been fencing my whole life.'' Right, leave it to Ike to brag about his fencing skills at a time like this. ''Well that's good for you! All my distant family is still located in Japan. And unlike you, I've never been in a fencing match si-'' ''WHAT!?'' Ike almost fell out of chair and if he had been drinking anything, it would have been all over the floor. ''So then how are you even qualified for the team!?'' Ike's shocked expression faded into a glare of anger and disbelief. This didn't make any sense to him! While Marth, regretting the sentence he had just said, tried to come up with an explanation. ''Well...uh... my dad kind of taught me everything he knew about it an-'' ''Bullshit! That still does not explain shit! If you've never even seen a match, how can you be in one, or even lead one!?'' ''Would you calm down? I never said I hadn't seen a match. I've seen plenty and feel more than capable of leading a team.'' ''No! Fuck that, you're under-qualified and more experienced people deserve the spot as captain!'' ''Excuse me, where do you get off calling me under-qualified? And what people? You mean yourself? I'm not stupid and I know you want the spot to yourself. For the last time you need to get over it!'' ''No! You don't understand, I've worked at this for three years! You think it's okay for you to just get the spot as soon as you arrive! That's fucking unfair no matter how you look at it!'' 

''You know what's unfair? The beef you've had against me the moment you saw me! I've just moved away from everything I've ever known and I can't go back! I'm expected to be okay with that while you're upset you didn't get team captain when you have next year to look forward to! I'm done, and I've gotten the answers I needed from you!'' And with an abrupt stand, Marth snatched his papers away, returning to his desk while spitting words no one recognized, ''Kono tawagoto o fakku! Watashi wa kuso jyuka o hitsuyo to shimasu! Sore o subete seiko!'' 

The classmates, too engulfed in their work never noticed the new kids outrage, but a few handful of students did. One being the well known Peach. She was known for the gossip around school, and if you wanted to learn about the latest rumors, the blond was the one to see. Sitting across from where Ike's desk, meant that she had the perfect earful of what just happened, and without any surprises, turned around to see an angry but regretful Ike. 

''So...what the heck just went down? I heard him saying a load of something in a different language.'' Ike, not in the mood after what just occurred, set Peach straight, ''Not now Peach...I have a feeling I fucked up pretty bad.'' He glanced at the new kid on the other side of the classroom. 

He could easily tell that the others ears were red, probably from being angry. As Ike replayed the words of Marth in his head one more time, he slowly realized how insensitive he had been.  But before he could think about it further, the bell had rung and it was time to exit the class. The taller knew he had to apologize, he understood that his first world problem could wait. After all, Marth was right, he had next year. 

Trying his best not to get caught up in the swarm of teens rushing out, he made his way to Marth's desk, who had been furiously shuffling his papers together. 

''M-...Hey...'' Ike started, not sure of what he should say when the other only returned a deathly glare in response. 

''Uhm..'' He hesitated, easily startled by the frown. Marth however, didn't appreciate his speechlessness, regardless how terrifying his stare was. He left Ike at his desk, rushing out to the teacher to ask about the schedule. 

''I fucked up man.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. first time Ive ever written a very raging Marth. Sorry if its a bit OOC and I legit made marth curse in japanese.  
> ''Kono tawagoto o fakku'' = fuck this shit  
> ''Watashi wa kuso jyuka o hitsuyo to shimasu'' = I need a fucking vacation  
> ''Sore o subete seiko'' = Fuck it all
> 
> So yeah that was all googled translated so if its not accurate, feel free to correct me. or if my grammars wrong, feel free to correct that too. Like I said its pre-written but also edited.


End file.
